Muffled Moans and Stifled Groans
by DeanHeartsCas
Summary: 'Let us approach the door to this motel room, just one more place along a long road for both the beings inside but do not fear for we are but ghosts.' Dean/Castiel.  M/M graphic


**Muffled Moans and Stifled Groans.**

Let us approach the door to this motel room, just one more place along a long road for both the beings inside but do not fear for we are but ghosts. We cannot be heard or seen. If we bent down and tried to scoop up the forgotten cigarette butts, or grab a handful of weeds our hands would pass through them, disappearing into the ground. Our sole purpose is to witness the act going on inside these walls, to see what others would not. Take my hand if you want, sweat-soaked as they are for I'm as nervous and as excited as you.

We start for the door once more, hand in hand, and notice that the wood is stained and uncared for, the handle dull and lifeless. I suppose we could pass through the wood like some phantom from some cheap horror film but let us open the door instead, let us not forget that we are only viewers and so we step into the dark room, for the curtains have been drawn and what we see before us isn't so lifeless.

We watch the sweat soaked sheets being kicked to the floor with careless abandon as the two bodies writhed together on the bed. One was a rebellious angel and the other a rebellious hunter. Our eyes widen as we see Dean Winchester lay atop Castiel, one moving against the other with a reckless passion that had the bed rocking. Their moans were muffled by each other's bruised and full lips, every so often one of them pulling back to cry out the opposites name. The angel's tongue assaulting the hunter's mouth before the hunter bit down and suckled at the angel's lips. Almost carelessly, and with such speed had we blinked we would have missed it, Castiel flips Dean over. The hunter himself seems a little surprised but before the smart comment can be made Castiel's mouth is upon his and once again it was back to muffled moans and stifled groans.

The positioning took mere moments before they were ready and with one quick thrust Castiel was inside Dean, causing his mouth and just a little of his mind to lose control. A babble of nonsense words (which reach our ears from across the room), some English, some Latin, burst forth until he was silenced by the angels tongue. The only urging to thrust he needed was a hand fisted into his hair and another scratching his back and away he went. Our eyes widen as the frenzy begins and we realise something.

There was no going slow, no gentle rhythm building up to a hard and fast one between these two. Not when they were both like this, needing it more than they would ever be able to understand, just knowing that when this happened they had to go with it or die. Castiel went hard and fast and gave it to Dean like he wasn't some good little angel solider. No, when they went at it like this he was completely and utterly Dean's and that was perfectly perfect. I gasp slightly (and was that a little mewl from you?) when we see their bodies connected like this, knowing that this is how they want to be, knowing that this what makes them happy.

We hear Castiel's name slipping from Dean's mouth, a continuous plea for the angel to go harder, deeper. For the damn angel to fuck Dean like it was the only thing that mattered and right now it was. This act, between these two creatures, was the only thing they cared about for the moment, neither caring for ghosts such as us who have come only to admire this beautiful and loving act. Everything was lost but them. All was forgotten when they came together, all breathless and passionate.

Both their bodies covered in sweat, both their hands grasping the other's body, both stealing kisses whenever they could.

It was Heaven to Dean and Castiel, both loving the other so fiercely it hurt. We step a little close, wanting to be a part of this act in just the smallest way. They were doing no more than expressing their love for each other in the most primitive sense. Instincts taking over, each movement perfection, as their bodies glided together. We notice how Castiel would shift his leg allowing him to bury himself in Dean just that little bit more. Then how Dean would relax just so bringing another wave of pleasure so big it almost completely wiped him out.

The knowledge comes, no pun intended, to all of us at the same time. They both knew they were close but holding back for the other, wanting to make this last until they could no longer stand it and dammit if one of them wouldn't be begging near the end. One glance was all it took; blue looking down to green and the message was passed. We hear it screamed in our minds, echoing back and forth until it becomes just noise but the message is clear. Now! Good LORD NOW!

A plethora of emotions hits the both of them as they come. Relief, pleasure, lust, passion and love to name but a few. They rode the wave of their orgasms together, holding tightly to one other as their chests heaved. Their hearts beat in unison, a pounding drum that filled their ears. Their groans followed and added shouted words to the beat their hearts played. The both of them arched their bodies into the other, pushing just that little further until there was nothing left. Castiel collapsed onto Dean and we can tell the high is starting to fade.

Vision came back.

Sweat dried out.

Breathing became easier.

Swallowing harder.

Eyes grew heavy.

Limbs still tangled.

Sleep came and took these two beings, floated them off to the dreamland where they were free from everything. We shall leave them now, their body heat keeping them warm, cuddled together in nothing but love and limbs. Nothing could hurt them at this moment, nothing would want to. We shall walk silently out the door, leaving these two together. Sleepy smiles on both the mortals and immortals face as their sleeping went deeper into dreams that, when they awoke, would be forgotten but they had no worry, no care for these forgotten dreams because when their eyes opened the first thing they saw was the perfect being from their perfect dream.

Come now, let us leave. Yes, I know you want to watch these two beautiful things sleep, maybe watch them do their thing just that little bit more but we must leave now for this was only a short visit. I'm glad I could show it to you for there is nothing better than two people loving each other in the simplest ways. We'll close the door quietly least we wake them from their slumber and leave them to their dreams.

**A/N: So! I'm not sure if this worked or not! Ahaha. I like the whole idea of the way it is written, Stephen King does it quite abit in his books and I thought I'd give it some kind of a go. But I feel it takes you away from the story a little bit. I don't know. I guess it is just a different way to writing fanfiction. Give me your opinions because I'm really not sure if it worked. **

**I have a version of this one without me and you standing watch so if you would like to read that instead then I'll happily upload it. Just let me know in a review/message. Thanks!**


End file.
